The primary objective is to better define industrial back problems and long-term disability, particularly in relation to other industrially related musculoskeletal problems, illnesses, and absenteeism. This will be done by building upon our past research efforts, which have led to the identification of risk factors for industrial back disorders. As a result of the current study, a large, comprehensive database is available, which contains a variety of premorbid individual physical, psychosocial, demographic, and workplace variables pertaining to 3,020 subjects. Over the three-year extension we propose to conduct additional analyses identifying predictors of long-term back pain disability. We will also collect data on other musculoskeletal disorders, illnesses, and absenteeism occurring in the same study population over the same follow up period. July of 1982 through March 1988, during which back pain reports were recorded. Through analysis of this additional data we will have the rare opportunity to identify similarities and differences between variables specific for predicting acute back pain reports and 1) chronic back pain disability of three months or more; 2) other (nonback) industrially related musculoskeletal problems: 3) industrially related medical illnesses; and 4) general absenteeism. Considering that nonphysical factors were found to be the strongest predictors of back pain reports, one hypothesis to be tested is that similar risk factors may persist in the case of other industrially related health problems and general absenteeism. The proposed extension will yield a much clearer understanding of industrial back problems, providing a solid foundation for establishing appropriate programs to prevent chronic back pain disability, enhancing return to work, and reducing the impact of back pain on the industrialized nations of the world. The study results will also potentially impact prevention and care strategies for dealing more effectively with other industrial health issues.